


Never Knowing

by shawarma



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, I don't usually write angst, M/M, it's only Snarry if you squint, sorry - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-01
Updated: 2012-12-01
Packaged: 2017-11-19 23:28:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 572
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/578811
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shawarma/pseuds/shawarma
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <em>Not once did the face of the devil show fear. Not when he stormed into class with every intention of singling the boy out and revealing him to be just like his father. Striking green eyes met his in a steady gaze, made him <strong>feel</strong>, and that made him angry.</em>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Never Knowing

They would never know.

He stood above the crowd of solemn students, watching with a cold expression as everyone waited for him to speak. It had always been this way, with his students cowering in fear, trying not to slip up and be the one he would lash out at next ( _who wouldn't berate someone_ _who though adding the hairs of murtlap before the skin of a flobberworm_ _was the correct way to make a Blood Replenishing potion)._  The power he held over them was great and he never hesitated to use this to his advantage. This time he used it to keep them all safe from  _those_ two, though they would never know.

Then green eyes flashed his direction one day and he knew everything had changed. He could use his intimidating nature to cause all surrounding students to cringe, but not once did the angelic eyes turn away. Not once did the face of the devil show fear or submission ( _just the thought makes his long, stained_ _f_ _ingers curl_ ). Not when he stormed into class on the first day, robes billowing behind him, with every intention of singling him out and revealing the boy to be just like his father. Though his face was soft with childlike innocence, green eyes  _("The most brilliant shade of pure green, shot through with specks of gold," he_ _had once told her_ ) shone with energy and boldness. With the more childlike face of the father and ethereal eyes of the mother, he calmly disobeyed every rule he had established. The soft voice and brilliant gaze made him to  _ **feel** (whether it be good or bad)_ , and that made him angry.

Just like his father.

Even now, now that he has emerged from the sea of black robes and weary students, now that he has finally come and the end is near, the same defiance straightens his spine. His lips rise in a sneer at the sight of the boy ( _man_ ) before him. He is ready to face the darkness ahead. His eyes, which were so green ( _not like hers, he had realised in fourth year as he stood so close to him_ ), were ablaze with defiance and betrayal.

Just like his mother.

And now those eyes stare down at him from above ( _an angel's eyes, though this angel cannot save him_ ) in disbelief and sorrow. For him. He begins to use his last remaining energy to liquefy the memories he wandlessly summons forth. It pours and ( _this is the end_ ), through the blood and the pain can only manage to croak three small words. Green eyes meet his once more ( _don't leave_ ) and with his last wish granted ( _those eyes, staring at him with something other than_ _contempt, have actually started to blur with tears?_ ), he can finally acknowledge the truth.

That he would give everything for this boy ( _Death has appeared and is holding out his pale hand_ ), the one that is so much like her and is simultaneously his own person. He would give his life for him, ( _he wishes to look into the green for a moment longer, but knows he cannot_ ) for this boy with the face of the devil, but the eyes of an angel, because he has at long last realised that he is not his father and never was, no matter how he appeared. Everything was for him. For her. For them.

They would never know.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Harry Potter and Co. are property of the queen, JK Rowling. Many thanks for letting me play with her characters.


End file.
